Haikyuu Bitch Club
by ManifestHoe
Summary: Yarichin Bitch Club AU (Requests/Suggestions Welcome!) Kageyama transfers to a new school and joins the volleyball club to find out it is a club that exists for the purpose of sexual activities. Enjoy.


Every slut has a beginning apparently. For Kageyam Tobio, his journey began halfway through his first year in high school where he attended Kyuu High, a boys' school. His father had a job opportunity and Kageyama was transferred from Karasuno High to Kyuu High like how every other stereotypical story begins. He entered a completely new school where he knew nothing of, faces he had never seen before and everything he had done up til now in Karasuno seemed completely irrelevant. The only thing the first year was looking forward to was joining the volleyball club which he was going to join even if clubs weren't compulsory, which they were in Kyuu High.

His teacher had placed him in the black row next to a short, orange-haired fella who almost immediately was spilling with optimism that Kageyama couldn't take it. "Would you just shut it, dumbass?" He finally shouted.

"H-huh?! 'Shut it'? Y-you don't need to shout!" the shorter boy, Hinata Shoyou (Kageyama was paying attention despite being annoyed), yelled back and someone from somewhere in the class shouted for the both of them to shut up. Kageyama did find Hinata to have quite the cute appearance but thought nothing more of it. Hinata had striking orange hair, big attention-grabbing eyes and a face-splitting smile. What's not to like besides his talkative mouth?

After boring lessons Kageyama paid no attention to, the bell finally rang for him to submit his club application form and make his way to volleyball. He was led by the directions to an ordinary club room rather than a gymnasium, strangely enough but nothing was as shocking as when he slid open the door to see a man, half naked surrounded by other men pressing a dildo against his dick.

"Sorry! Wrong room!" Kageyama slammed the doors shut, his face red from having walked in on something he probably shouldn't have. However, before our unlucky little protagonist could make his escape, the door slid open behind him and a brunet greeted him, "Hello, are you a first year joining us? We are the volleyball club!" Kageyama was dragged inside.

The clubroom was filled with _'tooooyyyyssss'_ and four other terribly attractive men, including the brunet and the man in the corner putting his clothes on with his back facing Kageyama. The door slid open again and a tall, blond man entered the club room, "I'm here to join the volleyball club."

"Yes! We are the volleyball club! I'm Oikawa Tooru, the club president and a neko!" the brunet gave a peace sign. Neko?

"Yeah right! What about Iwaizumi?" a man with messy black hair sitting on the couch retorted.

"Iwa-chan is special!"

"Anyways... I'm Kuroo Testuroo and I'm bisexual." The black-haired man gave a wryly smile. Bisexual?

"And my name's Bokuto! I'm a tachi and I'm dating Akaashi here!" another man with multi-colouted hair threw himself on the couch, pulling the half-dressed man along with him. Tachi?

"Like he said, I'm dating Bokuto. I'm Akaashi and I'm a neko." The most normal-looking man smiled, even though he was technically naked a few moments ago. The man placed his legs over the Bokuto person and Kageyama noticed there was still a bulge between his legs.

"I'm Kageyama Tobio," Kageyama introduced himself, blushing though his eyes kept glancing over at Bokuto and Akaashi. It got even more embarrassing when Bokuto noticed and gave him a sly smile, then leaning over to French kiss his lover.

"I'm Tsukishima Kei but what is with the 'neko', 'bisexual' and 'tachi'?" the blond narrowed his eyes, obviously irritated at landing himself in some sex cult club.

"Well a neko is someone who takes on the female role during sex, a tachi takes on the male role and a bisexual is fine with either role!" Oikawa smiled.

Think logically. Would you join a club that solely focuses on sex and live out your high school life like a whore? Well, this was still a volleyball club and there were six members. Kageyama could enter the Interhigh Nationals with them but do they even practice volleyball? Even if he were a genius setter, if the other players couldn't even keep up, what would the point be? And there was no libero. But... there were six members exactly.

"Sorry but... I'm going to change my club. There is no way I'm staying here..." Tsukishima turned around but before he could escape, Kageyama grabbed onto his hand. There was a moment of awkward silence before a moan fled from Akaashi's mouth.

"You- You can't leave!" Kageyama exclaimed and Tsukishima gave an unpleasant look. "Why not?" he replied.

"That's because..." Kageyama paused, trying to find the right words. Oikawa glanced back and smiled to Kuroo, who sighed and got up from the couch, "Yeah... okay I got it..."

Kuroo walked over to Tsukishima and placed his arms over him, dragging him out of the club room and shutting the doors behind him. Kageyama looked back and forth between the door and Oikawa's smile, unsure about what was happening. It was barely minutes when the dup returned, Tsukishima's face beet red from whatever Kuroo said or did outside. It didn't matter, because Kageyama had the six member team he wanted for the volleyball nationals.

"Well then," the club president begin, "Welcome to the club!"


End file.
